


Hard To Fake

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU in which Steph never actually did marry Hunter... the rest is pretty close to kayfabe tho.For FightBecky





	Hard To Fake

“Hey, you okay?”  
Steph’s voice is low even as she moves through the crowd at Charlotte’s side, subtly looping her arm through Charlotte’s. She can see a flicker of something in Charlotte’s eyes and she’s not sure what to think, neither of them have been properly cleared for work yet, but the ESPYs were pre-booked and they have both turned up.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine...”  
Charlotte’s voice is low, her smile slightly uneasy even as she inches closer to Stephanie to fit through a small gap, her voice lower still as she is forced to fall back to fit through a gap behind Stephanie, almost nervously.

“Besides being completely distracted by you in that damn outfit...”  
She’s too shy to really say anything, they’ve been apart for a few years now, meeting only at PPV tapings, she’s still not sure what to make of what they have, or had. She’s too nervous to make a move without being sure. 

“I heard that...”  
Stephanie’s voice is teasing, her hand slipping into Charlotte’s slightly, her squeeze gentle but warm. 

“You could have said something...”

“We’re in public Steph...”

“You think anyone would actually care about this?”

Stephanie is almost smirking.

“You saw how little they cared when I got busted before...”

“With a guy...”

“Is that it?”  
Stephanie murmurs, pushing Charlotte behind her lightly, tucking them both behind a pillar before turning to face her, her voice low but firm. 

“Look, I’m single, so are you... why should they give a damn if two legendary children finally figured it out?”

“Rome brought his kid...”

“And?”

“You think he’d be okay with it?”

Stephanie’s smirk is light.

“If I tell him to be, yeah...”

Charlotte almost smirks, her old cocky self coming out. 

“Alright... I guess... but let’s at least try not to be too obvious...”


End file.
